My Idiot
by OkayDokey33
Summary: Summary: Ven and Fuu go to the Twilight Festival for a date. During their date, however, they meet a little boy who needs their help. Eager to help, Ven goes to the rescue… but all his attempts to help have a lot of room for improvement. A late Venfuu Day entry.


Summary: Ven and Fuu go to the Twilight Festival for a date. During their date, however, they meet a little boy who needs their help. Eager to help, Ven goes to the rescue… but all his attempts to help have a lot of room for improvement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: I was disappointed by the lack of Venfuu on Venfuu Day on Deviantart, and the lack of Venfuu activity on , and I like this pairing a lot, so here's my late contribution!

* * *

Fuu woke up at the sound of the door bell. She would have ignored it, but the guy was pressing that button nonstop, and her parents were apparently too lazy today to go up and answer the door themselves. She understood that they worked hard during the week, but this was ridiculous. Grumbling to herself, she went downstairs to answer the door.

When she finally opened the door, she saw Ventus, or Ven for short. Ven was sporting jeans and a sweater with a line dividing itself at the middle; his left side was all white while his right side was entirely black. As usual, Ven had a smile on his face.

"Hey there sleepy head! I came here because…," Ventus began, but he stopped himself when he finally ACTUALLY looked at his girlfriend. Her eyes were squinting as she finally looked at the sun for the first time today, and her hair had loose ends coming out of every which way, not to mention the fact that by the way she was staring at him, he had obviously woke her up at the wrong time.

When Ven finally stopped talking, Fuu decided it was time to interrogate her boyfriend. She pointed at Ven and asked angrily, "Time?"

Ven laughed awkwardly, "Um… yeah, it's probably a little too early to do anything right now… especially on a weekend." Fuu talked in one or two word sentences, and it was usually the responsibility of the other person to understand what she was saying. He could never fully explain how he always knew exactly what she meant, or why she did it, but he did know that whenever she said a word, it was usually blunt and to the point.

Fuu then pointed her finger to the floor and continued her interrogation, "Place?!"

Ventus was sweating at this point. "Um… yeah… this probably wasn't the first place I should have gone at a time like this." He chuckled awkwardly again. "I knew that your parents need to catch up on sleep and that you don't like waking up early on the weekend. I should have known better."

Fuu let out a huff, folded her arms and asked, "Reason?"

This was Ventus's chance. "Well, I heard that Twilight Town is having something called the Twilight Festival going on at Sunset Terrace! I thought that it would be really fun for the both of us to go there! What do you say Fuu? Wanna go? I hear it has rides, shows, and lots of… -"

"Why?!"

Ven stopped and looked at Fuu. "Why what?"

Fuu let out another huff. "This festival. Notify YESTERDAY?"

Ven scratched his head and gave another awkward laugh… again. "Yeah… about that. I didn't know about it until this morning. See, I got a call from Hayner and he asked me why I wasn't at the festival, and I asked him 'What festival?', and he was like, 'The Twilight Festival, what else?', and so he told me about it and you know the first thought that came to my mind? I thought, 'Hmmm. Maybe I should take my favorite girl there.' And so here I am!" He spread his arms out wide. "So…." He came closer to Fuu and asked, "Will you come with me?"

Fuu looked at Ven for a moment and then looked at the ground as she smiled to herself. After thinking about it for some time, she looked at Ven with a small smile and answered, "Okay."

Ventus's face lit up. He grabbed her hands and put them into his. "Don't worry Fuu! I know I messed up your morning, but trust me! I'll make your day!" He then celebrated out of joy.

Fuu took her hands out of his and did a shushing gesture. Ventus immediately understood and stopped. "That's right," he thought, "the parents (or maybe the entire neighborhood) were probably still asleep. He looked at Fuu with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Fuu let out a sigh of exasperation. She then pointed up, "Change," she said, and then pointed at Ven, "Stay." Ventus nodded in understanding as she went upstairs to change.

After waiting ten minutes, Ven heard Fuu walk down the stairs and went to go see her. When he saw her, he stopped to marvel at what he was looking at. Fuu was wearing a small striped shirt and a tan jacket, with tight jeans that showed off her curves nicely, and she had smoothed out her hair and fixed her signature bang that covered her left eye. It was simple attire, but somehow Fuu found a way to make it even more than that.

"Wow." That was all Ventus could say at the moment. There were lots of things that this woman had that fascinated him, and her looks were one of them.

When Fuu saw how Ventus was looking at her, she lightly blushed and gave a shy stroke of her hair before regaining her confidence and offered her hand and asked, "Escort?" Ven came out of his trance and nodded happily, taking her hand and escorting her to the Twilight Festival.

* * *

It was the afternoon now, and overall, the day had been great. Ven had played at many booths in hopes of winning a prize for his date, but only succeeded in going broke halfway into the morning. It only made him feel worse when Fuu won at all the games he couldn't win and, as a joke, gave HIM all of her winnings. If it wasn't for a nice employee, Ven would have never found a way to haul all of his stuffed animals everywhere, but after five minutes, started to get embarrassed at people pointing at the kid with a gigantic bag full of stuffed animals. They had also succeeded in riding a fair amount of rides that day, and let's say one of them was a little nervous about riding some of the roller coasters (P.S. It was Ven).

They had just bought some candy apples (correction, Fuu bought the candy apples) and were walking down Sunset Hill when they heard crying. They stopped and looked around, when finally they spotted a boy crying near a tree.

Ven walked up to the boy, bent down, and asked gently, "Hey little guy. What's the matter?"

The boy looked at Ven, sniffled and pointed up the tree. "My balloon got stuck up the tree!" And he proceeded to cry again.

Ven gave the boy a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, it's just a balloon." He reached down into his bag and got out one of his stuffed animals. "You want one? They'll never fly away, and they make great friends."

The boy sniffled and looked at him again. "But if they're such great friends, they why are you giving them away?"

"Yes Ventus," Fuu said. "Why?"

"Oh! Um…." Ventus was in a tight spot now. "Well… it'd be selfish of me to keep them all to myself, right? Gotta spread the love Fuu!" In reality, he was getting sick of everyone looking at "that kid with all of the stuffed animals".

Before things became even more complicated between the two, the boy said, "No… I just want my balloon back."

Ven looked at the boy for a moment and smiled. He put the animal back in his bag and said, "Ah, I see. It's THAT balloon."

Fuu tilted her head in confusion. "THAT balloon?"

Ven looked at her and said, "You know, it's that special balloon that you bought and want to keep until it deflates on its own. That balloon that, for some reason, is really special even though it's no different from any other balloon. That balloon that you pick out out of all the other ones and want to tie its string around your wrist so you'll never lose it. THAT balloon!"

While Ven was explaining this, he was making overly passionate movements and gestures. Fuu had to cover her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping from her lips. He pouted at this, but then directed his attention to the top of the tree. Sure enough, he could see THAT balloon at the very top of the tree.

He stretched himself out a little bit. "Alright!" he said. "I'm gonna get your balloon back… what's your name kid?"

The boy looked at him in wonder and answered, "Simon."

Ven grinned, "Okay Simon! I'll give you my word. I'll get your balloon down for you!"

The boy was smiling a smile even bigger than Ven's now. "Really!"

Ven scratched his nose. "Really really!" Fuu tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and asked, "Yeah Fuu?"

Fuu may have only looked at things with one of her eyes, but even she could see what was blatantly obvious. She pointed at the tree and stated, "Too tall."

Ven gave her his usual reassuring smile. "Don't worry! I'll climb it!"

Fuu shook her head. "No branches."

"Yeah there are! They're all way up… oh." Fuu had a point. All the branches were at the higher parts of the tree. "Well I'll just climb the trunk until I get to the branches!"

Fuu shook her head again. "Too big."

"The trunk?"

"Yes."

"I think the correct term is 'too wide'."

Fuu smacked him upside the head. "No difference!"

Ven clutched the back of his head in pain. "It doesn't matter Fuu!"

Fuu huffed. "Climbing trunks. Have experience?"

Ven laughed awkwardly. "Not really." Fuu shook her head at Ven's lack of logic. "But I should still try!" Ven said defensively.

"Try? Or die?" There was an extra bit of sass with that remark.

Ven waved her off. "Ah, you'll see!"

He walked away from the tree and then stopped. Then he crouched down and started to run towards the tree. When he got close enough, he jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around the trunk. It really was too wide (or too large), neither his arms now his legs could encircle the entire trunk. "Oh well," Ven thought, "might as well finish what I started." He began to slowly climb up the trunk. Shortly after he felt his arms start to lose all their strength. "Weird." he thought, "I Struggle all the time. I'd thought I'd have a lot more arm strength then this!" He looked down. He had succeeded to climb up higher than would have thought. He looked up. The branches still seemed so out of reach though. "Should I keep climbing or should I head back down?" he wondered. He never got to make that decision. His arms gave out and he fell flat on the ground. After a moment of shock, he clutched his body in pain.

Fuu and Simon ran up and looked down at him. Fuu crossed her arms, "See?"

Ventus looked at her, "Hey! How about some sympathy for your boyfriend?"

Fuu's face didn't waver from her current indifferent disposition. "You dead?"

"Ow…no."

"Then no."

Ven groaned. Fuu could be really nice when she wanted to, but he guessed she gave no sympathy to idiots doing idiotic things, and looking back at what he just did, he had to admit, that was pretty idiotic. He got up slowly and looked around. Then, he spotted something that gave him an idea. He looked at Simon and Fuu. "Wait here."

* * *

"How is this gonna work?" Simon asked.

"It's simple." Ven answered. "I'll just use this trampoline to jump to a higher part of the trunk, climb quickly to the branches, climb the branches, and get your balloon back! No problem!"

"I don't know…."

"Agreed." Fuu agreed.

"Hey kid, we need that trampoline for our show. Make this quick."

"Okay." Ven gave himself a running start. "Let's go!"

Ven ran, jumped on the trampoline, toward the trunk… and ran into the trunk in midair… face first… then he fell down, on the trampoline, which bounced him back to the ground… face first. Ven was clutching his face in pain and twisted his body around in pain on the floor. The… Trampoline Guy shrugged, took his trampoline away, and went back to reunite with his fellow performers in his tent. Simon and Fuu walked up and looked down at Ventus.

Fuu crossed her arms. "Give up?"

At that, Ven got up quickly to show that he was alright. "No way! You know that I don't give up!" He stopped to clutch his jaw, which was hurting like crazy right now. He looked around and spotted Hayner, Pence, Roxas and Olette, walking toward them. "Hey guys!"

Pence had a bag full of snacks, "Hey there!"

Olette looked at Ven and Fuu and she blushed. "Oh! Are we interrupting your date?"

"No." Fuu sighed, shaking her head. Now that she was thinking about it, were they still on the date?

"Ah! Good!" Hayner laughed. "I was about to question what type of date Ventus could possibly have if it involved colliding with trees! In midair!" He laughed some more.

"Wait, you saw all of that?!" Ventus's eyes grew big in surprise.

"Yep! Filmed the whole thing on our phones too!" Hayner had a smug grin and took out his cell phone, just to prove a point. Ventus groaned.

"So," Roxas asked his twin brother, "what exactly is going on here?"

Ventus explained everything to his brother and friends until he finally noticed that Roxas had brought his skateboard with him. That gave him an idea.

* * *

"Explain to me how this works again." Roxas said, uncertainty in his voice.

"It's simple!" Pence explained. "Ven will go down the hill on your skateboard, increase his speed, launch himself up with that ramp, which will give him enough momentum to lift himself up to the lowest branch of the tree!" Pence was getting excited. "This plan is FOOLPROOF!"

Olette looked at Pence with the same amount of uncertainty as Roxas was. "Um… Pence, what grade did you get in Physics?"

Pence looked at her. "I haven't taken Physics yet." Everyone groaned.

Hayner, now becoming the concerned friend he was, asked, "Then shouldn't we stop him?"

"Pointless." Fuu said. Everyone nodded. When Ventus put his mind to something, it was almost impossible to talk him out of it.

"I'm never gonna get my balloon back, aren't I?" Simon asked Fuu.

"No worries." Fuu said. Simon looked at her in disbelief. No worries? This plan was obviously not going to work, so how was he supposed to get his balloon back? So far, all of her idiot boyfriend's plans were, well, idiotic. Heck, he was only six years old and he could see that!

"Hey Fuu! What's going on?" Everyone looked to their right to find that Vivi, Seifer and Rai had shown up.

"Nothing Vivi."

"Seems like something to me." Seifer argued.

"Yeah, but it's none of your business!" Hayner said.

"My business is anything I want it to be Blondie!" Seifer shot back.

"You should respect other people's privacy." Roxas said with a glare.

"And you should respect the Disciplinary Committee!"

"We'll respect you once you respect us!"

"Yeah!" Hayner was finally getting back into the argument. "Fuu respects us and we get along fine with her!"

"Idiots." Fuu said under her breath. Why were they involving her in their little squabble right now? Ever since she and Ventus started dating, it made things complicated whenever the two groups would encounter each other. She personally had nothing against Ventus's friends, but she still hung out with her own, and the two groups (or technically Seifer and Hayner) never got along. It was an interesting predicament to say the least.

"Who are they?" Simon asked Fuu.

Fuu waved the question off. "Doesn't matter."

"You'd better now mess with Seifer!" Rai yelled at Hayner. "He'll clobber you, ya'know?!"

"Seifer's had a really good day so far! If you back off, then maybe he'd let your little remarks slide!" Vivi said.

Olette, not wanting a fight to break out, said, "Ventus is gonna ride a skateboard and try to launch himself up that ramp!"

Seifer looked at her, astonished. "What?!"

"Yeah!" Pence was starting to get excited again.

"Seriously?!" Rai exclaimed. "That'd be, like, awesome, ya'know?!"

"Yeah! Awesome when he fails!" Seifer laughed. "Rai, get your cell phone out! We have to record this!"

"No you're not!" Roxas yelled.

"Who's stopping us?!" Seifer retorted.

"We are!" Hayner said, getting ready to pounce at the two.

"Look!" Simon said. "He's gonna do it!" And sure enough, Ventus had finally worked up the courage to do this little stunt. Everyone watched (and Seifer and Rai recorded) him speeding down the hill on Roxas's skateboard, going up the ramp (seriously, where'd they get that ramp?) go up into the sky… hit his jaw on one of the branches, flipping himself over a couple of times in midair, until he fell into some thorn bushes. Everyone was frozen for a moment, Ventus's friends worried about him, Seifer and his gang wondering if this stunt had gotten too serious and if someone was seriously hurt this time. Then Ventus walked out of the bushes, covered in a plethora of thorns all over him, walking slowly and painfully toward the group. Knowing full well that he would live, Seifer and Rai proceeded to film Ventus and laugh at his misfortune. Everyone ran to Ventus to see if he was okay.

"Don't worry," Ventus reassured them painfully, "I'm fine."

"Great!" Simon threw his hands up into the air. "How am I gonna get my balloon back now?!"

Ventus shook his head. "I'm sorry little guy, but I've run out of ideas."

"Have one." Everyone looked at Fuu.

"Really?" Olette asked. "What is it?"

Fuu got out her cell phone and simply said, "Fire department."

Everyone looked at each other in shock and then Ventus finally said, "Oh yeah, we could have done that, couldn't we?" Then he fainted.

* * *

After the fire department got Simon's balloon back, Fuu tied Simon's balloon to his wrist. "Never lose." Fuu said, as she patted Simon's head.

Simon grinned and ran away waving good-bye saying, "Thanks!"

Fuu waved back until Simon was out of view, stopped, and then looked around to find Ventus. She spotted him sitting down on a bench by himself, head hung low. With the help of his friends, he was thorn free, but today wasn't a fun day for him.

She sat down next to him, but a gentle arm around him and asked, "Okay?"

He sighed. "Technically. But once Seifer and Rai post those videos on the internet, my social life may officially go down the drain."

Fuu shook her head. "Me. And friends."

"Yeah, but even Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas won't hang out with me for at least a week! Who'd want to be related to that guy who was dumb enough to do…" he made some crazy arm gestures, "that?!"

"Don't care."

"Maybe not… but you might."

"Hmm?"

Ventus sighed. "Sitting here, I looked back and I realized… I did some pretty stupid things today. What girl would want to date an idiot like me?"

Fuu kissed him gently on the cheek, which surprised Ven, and smiled a caring smile at him. "MY idiot," she said. She gently hugged him and added, "And I wouldn't want you any other way."


End file.
